moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tesla Coil
Soviet Union |role = Advanced defense |useguns = Tesla coil |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 850 |armortype = Defensive Structure |sight = 8 |cost = $1000 * $1500 in Infantry Only |time = 0:36 * 0:54 in Infantry Only |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Field Bureau |adjacent = 5 |groundattack = 200 * 200% vs. Drone * 120% vs. Basic/Animal * 110% vs. Flak * 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg, Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 85% vs. Light * 25% vs. all structure armor types |cooldown = 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds) |range = 8, radius 0.3 |power = -75 |ability = Can be charged by Tesla Troopers * 1 Tesla Trooper increases the Tesla Coil's firepower by 50% and rate of fire by 83%, and adds an EMP effect to its attacks that disables units vulnerable to EMP for 6 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) * 2 Tesla Troopers make the Tesla Coil remain online in low power * 3 Tesla Troopers make the Tesla Coil use its charged attack in low power |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * Weapon arcs to 2 additional targets in a radius of 3 around the main target, causing damage to each * Self-repair |notes = * Can gain experience * Affected by Overcharge * Takes 50% more damage from Lightning Storm |artist = Bu7loos }} The Tesla Coil is the Soviets' advanced anti-ground defense structure that can be powered by Tesla Troopers to improve its effectiveness. Official description Soviet Tesla Coils have always brought hesitation and sometimes even fear to even the most hardened of Allied soldiers. Men reduced to ash in the blink of an eye and tanks ripped apart by powerful discharges of pure electricity makes commanders of all factions wary of this potent base defense. The Tesla Coil has been redesigned to allow Tesla Troopers to lend additional charge to the coil, making its arcs even more powerful, and even allowing it to function without base power.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Tesla Coil is the Soviet advanced Tier 2 defense. Like most Tier 2 defenses, they are effective against any ground threat be it infantry or vehicles. While the Tesla Coil isn't as powerful as their counterparts, they make up for their ability to be charged by Soviet Tesla Troopers (a player can do so by ordering the Tesla Trooper to force fire, or Ctrl + Mouse1, at the Tesla Coil) that results in special benefits. If one Tesla Trooper is charging it, its damage output increases and gains the ability to emit EMP effect to any mechanical or robotic unit. If two are charging it, it becomes capable of working in low power (but still counts towards power consumption). while three Tesla Troopers will increase its firepower even in low power. The Tesla Troopers can charge it from inside vehicles. Russia can also boost its power by using Overcharge on it as well. However, like most defenses, it is vulnerable to long range and siege units. They are also ineffective against large numbers due to their slow firing rate. They also cannot attack air units. They can be quite expensive to maintain as Tesla Troopers are necessary to improve each Tesla Coil's capability. Appearances Act One * The Tesla Coil makes its first appearance in Eagle Fly Free. * In Peace Treaty, the player will gain access to several Tesla Coils in the outpost after having built the Psychic Beacon, though it is not buildable until Idle Gossip. See also * Prism Tower * Inferno Tower * Railgun Tower References zh:磁暴线圈 Category:Defenses Category:Soviet Union Category:Tesla